You're Mine
by LadyKise
Summary: If someone snatches him away it would be too late. Never did he think that it could happen. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters

**Rated T may become M later**

**Summary:** If someone snatches him away it would be too late. Never did he think that it could happen. (Sorry I suck at summaries)

The initial idea of this fanfic actually came from a Doujin and yes I do have permission from the pixiv artist to write this fanfic. The two first chapters stay true to the original Doujin as you will be able to see and were approved directly by the artist.

For those interested in reading this Doujin from Pixiv here: member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=27798961&tag=%E9%BB%92%E5%AD%90%E3%81%AE%E3%83%90%E3%82%B9%E3%82%B1

For those who can not read these disclaimers be assure any hate messages shall be ignored. If you can't stand that I have the right to write this fanfic then do refrain from reading, the rest enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kise is a model. He has a prettier face than most girls and those eyelashes ever so long. I love the feeling of the softness of his skin under my lips as I kiss his forehead, removing his blonde bangs away from his face. He has fair skin and if he had large boobs then he'd be just my type, I would have nothing to complain about. As I kiss his cheek, I carefully observe his reactions. His cheeks are a flustered red, not that it is ever hard to do to Kise, just starring in certain ways will get him red but he does not get this way for others, only I have seen this Kise.

This Kise and I have been maintaining this relationship for a while now. Some would call it an unhealthy one, what do they know? All I care about is having some fun, Kise delivers ever so well. I drag my hand down his face and stop by holding his chin between my index finger and thumb as I place my hand against the window right next to his head. His pretty golden eyes are wide open just staring at me; I just want to have fun with this guy. He makes things way to easy, I lean in and to my amusement he closes his eyes shut. I decide to kiss the tip of his nose as he flinches much to my satisfaction. I knew he'd do that.

"… What? Over there?" He asked with an uneasy tone as he gently rubs his nose with his hand.

"Did you think that it'd be your lips then?" I ask trying my best to sound as bored as ever.

"… Well that flow is…"

"Sorry for letting your hopes up." I quickly cut him off, not that I was actually sorry though. "But I won't do it." I added, carefully observing Kise's face for all the emotions that is flowing in his body and head.

"If I kiss you on the mouth then you'd say that I meant it as love wouldn't you?" I ask and I add no bothering to put much emotion in my tone. "I don't want to do what has not crossed my mind."

Sometimes, just like this, I try saying things that I think will hurt this guy. When I do his expression changes all at once, not that it is hard to hurt him but there is something about that face he makes I can't get enough of.

"Then why do you exactly do this?" He asks but I can see that he is fighting to keep the emotions in. His body is shivering and his eyes are watery. Yes this is the face I love seeing.

"… Do you like me? Or do you hate me?" His voice is a little shaky and somehow just makes this all so better.

Just by my words his pretty face becomes distorted. Some way or another it makes me happy. The model Kise who normally would not show this side to anyone; nobody but me knows him like this.

"Who knows?" I smoothly answered as I made my way out of the classroom without bothering to look back. Closing the door, red caught the corner of my eye. I'd be lying if I'd say that I was not caught off guard for a moment there, this guy had a way of creeping up on you without even noticing.

"What are two guys doing in a classroom?" He asks with a bored look on his face, his back rested on the wall with arms crossed.

"Why are you here?..." I ask in return, not wanting to answer his lame question and beside it's not like it's any of his business anyway.

"If you want to make out then go somewhere out of public' eye." He says not bothering to even look at me as he spoke those words, the nerve.

"We're not really making out." I replied, not really interested in making a conversation with the team captain.

"Fuu-n… What, then?" He asks as a small grin formed on his face. "You were teasing him?" He asks. What the hell was he coming at? Did he want to make me aware that he spied on us the whole time or on other occasions as I watched him on the corner of my eye, trying to read what he was thinking but like usual you can't with Akashi. What is ever going in that head of yours I wonder?

"Teasing the one you like. Keep that kind of bratty way of loving down to a minimum." He says as he turns around and goes back towards where they had previously came from before stopping. "Ah- … And it's not good to lie. There are people who won't understand unless you say things to their faces. Especially Ryouta."

"Shut uuuup." I tell him, this guy is in fact the last person I am interested in hearing a lecture from, he annoys me to no end.

"If you're forever doing things as you like that way then you'll be hated for good. If you do not show off your good points once in a while, you won't even realize it when he leaves your side." He lectures, when will he shut up? "If someone snatches him away it would be too late. See." He adds as he walks away much to my pleasure, finally some peace and quiet but why do I have this strange feeling in my gut?

"If someone snatches him away it would be too late. See."

I won't hand him over to anybody. My things belong to me and only me after all. Ahh- I'm feeling sluggish al l of a sudden and not to mention hungry too. I guess I'll be buying something at the store but it sells out pretty quickly on Mondays and Fridays these days, damn.

As I lazily walk in the corridor, my gaze turns to the window when my eyes catch a sight. Kise and Akashi, the least that's a rare pairing; I wonder what they are talking about when my eyes widen in shock. Akashi reached on Kise's tie and pulled him closer to his face and pressed his lips on Kise's. I can tell by Kise's expression that he was caught by surprised, damn I am speechless. However I felt my gut dropped when I felt Akashi's eyes on me, he knew I was watching, he knows that I saw but why would he? What is he doing?

"If someone snatches him away it would be too late. See."

Damn it! My things are mine, I won't hand Kise over to anyone! I'll beat him up! I quickly turn and sped up into a run, damn him.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think while I shortly write chapter 2 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I did not get any negative feedback from chapter 1 so i will take it has no feedback is good feedback. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Who knows?"

Aominecchi's words are still trailing in the back on my mind as I watch him leave the classroom unable to move. This guy was the main reason why I started playing basketball, the moment I laid eyes on him; I don't know I just could not stay away. His aura just pulled me towards him, he's intoxicating and I really should not be thinking such things but I can't help it. Midorimacchi warned me not to hang around him, that he was a bad influence, maybe he was right… Maybe.

I don't know why it bothers me when he acts this way, he always does this to me. It should not come to a surprise anymore and yet it hurts, am I really just that naïve to think that he would ever change and I keep falling for the same old tricks over and over hoping that the next time it will be different? How many times must I put myself through these same scenarios before I learn my lesson? Aominecchi is not going to change, it's clear by now. He seems to enjoy seeing me being miserable, every time I feel good, he pops up and does his little games with me. Why do I always let him have his way, why do I always let everyone get their way?

I hear the classroom door open, quickly rubbing my watery eyes as discretely as I could without being too obvious. Sadness was not something that was expected of me. Oh the popular Kise what sort of problems could he possibly have? He's got the looks, has everything a kid could possibly ask for, good enough grades, popular to boot and yet I feel so hollow inside.

No one really ever cared about me or how I feel; all they care about is what they want to see. My pretty face should always be perfect, a frown or a sad expression does not fit as perfection. Being a model, I learned how to fake a smile. Now it was just something that came naturally but deep down I just feel like dying.

"Ryouta." The familiar voice made me quickly turn around, meeting those heterochromia eyes of Akashicchi. "? Your eyes are swollen." He asks with a concern expression. It was not something I was used to, being the last member to join the basketball team, I don't know much about Akashicchi but being concern for us is not really something I could recall ever seeing him do.

"Ah, no! I got dust in my eyes." Was the quickest excuse I could come up with on the spot. "Well umm-, what's the matter? Do you have something to talk to me about?" I dare ask hoping to change the subject and yet trying to control my nervousness. His eyes glued on me like he's studying my every movement or trying to read my mind, like he can see through my lie.

"… Yeah." He answered as he closed the door. He wore a friendly smile, a rarity for Akashicchi, maybe his way to reassure me that I was not in trouble for something or maybe he came to tell me that I was off the regulars. No that can't be it; I played a good game last week, and actually it was my best game so far. If I get removed the regulars, I don't know what I will do. Even though Aominecchi is plain terrible towards me, I still want to play with him. Why do I want to be around this guy so much?

"Just a little something I want to talk about." He says as he walks up to me, those mismatching eyes cutting through me. I always feel uneasy when I have to talk with Akashicchi. I know it is actually polite to look those you speak to in the eyes but I can't remove my gaze from them. I feel at a certain point in a conversation with him, it just feels rude to stare and not break eye contact once in a while but he does not seem to mind the least. The way he is looking at me is making me feel awkward but I think he must have felt my uneasiness because he shifted his position and his face turned neutral.

"My instinct tells me that you are troubled." His voice calm and yet sharp with authority but yet it was warm and friendly.

"Um- no I'm okay. Just a lot going on right now, nothing to worry." I suddenly blurted out of nervousness as I try to control my nervous laugh which does not seem to convince Akashicchi much to my dismay.

Those eyes of his, maybe he can see everything or maybe he's just good at reading people… More like maybe I'm just that easy to predict and read.

"I can tell when my teammates are off tune. It eventually affects other aspects in their everyday lives." His facial expression suddenly softens again as he extends his hand to touch my tie. Strangely my instinct is to move away but I'm frozen, my legs refuse to move and somehow I don't want to move. I can't explain it, maybe all this stress is finally getting to me and I'm actually losing my mind and I'm imagining all of this.

"I have been meaning to give you this for some time now." Before I knew what was happening, Akashicchi pulls on my tie making my head tilt forward, his lips meeting mine as he slyly slips his tongue between my lips invading my mouth. His warmth blending in with mine, sending chills down my spine as he adventured every inch before he pulled away.

I can't move, why can't I move? I feel my cheeks burning and my lips shaking out of anxiety, I must be velvet red right now which is definitely not helping me to calm down. How embarrassing! Why would Akashicchi do that?

Rapid footsteps knocked me out of my frantic mind as the classroom door bolted open revealing Aominecchi. His face was filled with anger; the last time I saw him that way was when Haizaki pushed me on the court resulting in Kurokocchi and I getting mild injuries and had to be benched for a week.

"What do you think you're doing huh?" Aominecchi's voice was cold as his gaze piercing through Akashicchi like daggers. Did Aominecchi saw what just happened?

"… Just expressing my feelings to Ryouta, not that it should matter." Was Akashicchi calm reply but this must be someone's idea of a joke. Aominecchi seemed to take him seriously as he started arguing with Akashicchi. I'm not sure at what point but I lost what they were both saying has my head was pounding. Enough, I've had enough as I walk to the door and walk out holding my head. I don't even think Aominecchi even noticed that I walked out. All of this is getting ridiculous, I need a break…

* * *

**I'm still not exactly decided how this fanfic will turn. Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I had some unexpected things come up and I wasnot feeling too well but without any more delay here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I feel like someone is using my head as a drum, I was relieved that mom came to pick me up from school early when I called her. I would not have been able to concentrate in class with this pain but it was not only that, I just had to get away. Away from Aominecchi… Away from Akashicchi… Away from it all.

Resting on my bed as I close my eyes, trying to escape the never ending pounding in my head; the sound of my phone vibrating on my desk was a party on its own. Not that it was anything new, my fans constantly sends me messages in hopes to catch my attention and being able to mingle with me to get their own popularity. The fact that I was not at school for the rest of the day surely did not go unnoticed.

I opened my eyes, got up and got my frantic phone to put it on silence while I checked my messages. As expected they were from random girls, I recognized the regular ones but nothing very interesting other than wishes that I feel better soon. I went back and laid down on my bed as I kept scrolling down the messages to my surprised Kurokocchi had sent me a messaged.

"Kise-kun coach is giving the team the weekend off. How are you feeling? Is everything alright?"

Great no practice this weekend, I don't mind at all with everything that has been going on lately and the fact that I have to go to my father's this weekend, I would have had a hard time even going to practice anyway. I send a quick reply to Kurokocchi, I sent him a thank you and that I was feeling a little better but nothing more. Knowing Kurokocchi, if I tell him about today, he will get himself involved and I will never hear the end of it from Aominecchi afterwards and not wanting to know what Akashicchi would do if he knew I had gotten someone else involved.

I continue scrolling down for any other messages when my eyes fell on a specific one. Aominecchi sent me a messaged at 12:45, not long after I had left the classroom and called mom to pick me up. I stare at the screen as my finger goes to press on the screen but stop halfway. Normally I would be happy to see a message from him but right now it just makes me feel grimmer, it's not like him to be worried about my health or anyone else's for that matter. Come to think of it, he was pretty angry when he arrived in the classroom, if eyes could kill, Akashicchi would have been dead right there and then.

I remove my gaze from my phone and place it on the night table near my bed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling, thinking about that kiss. Why did Akashicchi kiss me?

"… Just expressing my feelings to Ryouta, not that it should matter." What he had said to Aominecchi back in the classroom still resonating through my mind. Did he really have feelings for me or is it just Akashicchi's idea of a sick joke just to get on Aominecchi's nerves. It's no secret that those two never got along with each other; you can say that they are complete opposites.

"Ryouta sweetie."

My mom's voice quickly snaps me out of my thoughts and almost made my heart pop out of my chest. I did not even hear her come up the stairs let alone come in. She held the house phone in her hand and had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Dad had some unexpected things come up at work; you won't be seeing him this weekend." She tells me with the usual gentle tone even though I know deep down she is fuming with rage but she never lets it show in front of me. Mom would never put father down to me unlike he does.

"… Okay." Was all that came out but I managed to give her a small smile to reassure mom that it was alright as she left my room. Even though I barely see father when I go over, I always hope that the next time will be different, that things will change. I guess I do that a lot, nothing ever does change. Just like Aominecchi, father has never failed to disappoint me over and over again. To them I feel like I'm just a number that I'm just a being that simply exist when they say I do.

*Ding! Dong!*

"Coming!" Mom's cheerful voice, I would not mind if she told me one day that I no longer had to go to father's place every weekend. It's not like he has ever been much of a father to begin with, my stepdad has done that role way better than he ever could.

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room, first door to your right." Oh great now who might that be? I am really not in the mood to be entertaining anyone right now. I'm exhausted, a little confused, sad, happy, angry…. Argh! How can one body be having all these emotions all at once? I just want to sleep, somehow it feels like it would fix so many of my problems.

"You quickly disappeared and you did not answer my message, I got worried."

My eyes quickly jolted to the door as I quickly sat on my bed in surprised. What in the world… Akashicchi? I quickly reached for my phone and scrolled down the messages and right under Aominecchi's was him. Now you've done it Kise, way to go at ignoring your team captain. I could not stop myself from letting out a sigh.

"I figured it was something like that." He answered as he entered and sat on my bed, those eyes glued on me.

"Yeah, my head was pounding; it's a little better now." I quickly replied, trying my best not to show my nervousness.

"Yes that's what Tetsuya told me. Headaches are usually caused by stress and lack of rest and therefor I told the coach that there will be no practice this weekend." His voice calm and serious as usual as he said those words like it was no big deal. So it was his doing for the free weekend, why does that not surprise me but he did that because of me? But why?

"You seem surprise Ryouta."

"Well yeah, I mean winning is Teiko's only priority, we should be training. It's not like you to do any special treatment for anyone."

"That's what one does when they care for someone." He answered never removing his gaze from mine, intoxicating the atmosphere and yet strangely I don't mind. The same thing happened in the classroom earlier, I should run but my body refuses to move.

"I'm just-" A waste of space is what I want to say, why won't it come out? Damn my eyes are burning, I don't want to cry, it's just so annoying.

"You think too poorly of yourself. Why is that?" With that he suddenly got closer to me. "… I do not know anyone who works harder than you do."

"Right…" I looked down as I answered Akashicchi not really bothering to make up a happy tone, all this faking is just getting annoying. Warmth came into contact on my cheeks as my head is lifted to meet Akashicchi's eyes. Even though he is smaller than Aominecchi, his hands are just as strong as his but something is different.

"You maintain good grades, you work part-time as a model and then you have the basketball club you recently started and are already a regular even though you never played before. In a day that does not leave much spare time for you does it?" I guess he was right, with my heavy packed schedule, I don't have much time to myself but not that it should matter, that's what being a teenager is all about right? Being busy means that you are not wasting your time… Who am I kidding-?

His lips suddenly meeting mine as he slyly slips his tongue between my lips invading my mouth again. His warmth blending in with mine, sending chills down my spine as he adventured every inch before he pulled away never removing his hands from my cheeks; I can feel my face becoming red as I stare at Akashicchi like an idiot not able to say anything.

"I'm here for you… To shoulder all of it for you. I will not hurt you so lean on me." His voice direct and yet gentle. I tilt my head forward, our foreheads connecting as his hands go through my hair, I don't mind, I like this feeling, the feeling of being wanted.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Feel free to make suggestions like sairakanzaki did and I will mold this fanfic the way you the readers would like to see it develop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm loving the feedback, glad you all enjoy this fanfic. With the sudden cold front I'm getting, I had more time to write on this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Thanks, I'll come over if that's okay?... Alright."

So he got another migraine, explains why he left early. Now I just can't tell if he is ignoring me or he just did not check his messages. Usually he tries to get some sleep when he gets a those headaches so that must be it so I'll just go check up on him that should cheer him up a bit.

That damn Akashi, if he had minded his own business and not caused this whole mess Kise would not be having a migraine. What is his deal anyway, he did not even pay any attention to Kise when he first joined the regulars and now all of a sudden he messes with what is mine.

Mister I always win so I'm always right my mother fucking ass, he just likes getting in my way. It will back fire in his face; no one takes what is mine without a fight and besides it's not like Kise is an idiot, he will see right through you Akashi.

Today is Friday, I could have sworn that today Kise was heading to his dad's for the weekend, so I guess not, his mom would have told me when I called. I sometimes forget that Kise is not blessed with perfect parents… God you're so stupid Daiki, today is Friday and Fridays are never a good day. You just had to play your games with Kise today didn't you?

Huh- A messaged from Tetsu.

"Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun asked me to relay the message that there will be no practice this weekend."

Way to go you psychotic red ass, can't do your messages yourself, you have to use others like Tetsu to deliver them for you. Not like it surprises me, only cowards do the things you do.

Looking at the size of this house is just so weird, yeah I get it. Kise's mom is a fashion designer but damn must the house be so big? But Kise loves this house. This is the place he was born and grew up in, the house he lived with both his parents until his father walked out.

Every time I come by here, something new is being made and like always it's going to be sweet. A freshly paved basketball court with new basketball hoops, man I'm jealous but if I'm not mistaken, it looks like the hoops are a little high.

"Here to see Ryouta?"

Huh-? Takashi, Kise's stepdad or what he should be really called is dad. It's no secret that this man right here is more involved in Kise's everyday life. When I first met Kise, I thought Takashi was his dad, I did not even know his parents were divorced at the time and got confused when he told me that he had to go to his dad's for the weekend. I visited Kise often at his old man's place but he was never there, to this day I don't even know how the guy looks like, not that I care to know either.

"Huh, yeah… Say Takashi the hoops are a little high." I better point it out now before he does anything else. Just something that small can made a big difference in the long run.

"When I get Flex Court tiles that will take care of the height problem; that's why the hoops are 3/4 inch higher than normal." Flex Court huh, not cheap stuff. It will be like practicing in a gym, better traction and falls will be less painful falling on the flex court than directly on the pavement, not bad.

"Sounds expensive." Trying not to sound rude, I don't mind Takashi I just don't feel like talking much, Kise is my current priority, the faster I fix things up with him the better.

"It is but it's worth it. Unlike pavement, a Flex Court tile does not crack over time. It's a Canadian Product so it's made to endure harsh weathers to last up to twenty five years, it should last longer here." I don't think there is nothing this man would not do for Kise, it's almost unbelievable but hey if someone deserves it, it's Kise. His old man would never spend a dime on things like this, if it had not been for Takashi, Kise probably would not even be playing basketball. His dad wanted Kise to play soccer instead; I'll have to thank Takashi for that.

Takashi takes off to another project; I almost fear what he will come up with next. It is best to just go straight in the house. I come by so often that I no longer ring the doorbell, Hakuei, Kise's mom won't hear of it and want me to act exactly like I do at my own home; how can I even do that in a house that is like five time the size of mine?

Like usual the place is spotless with the usual smells of food cooking, ignore that just go straight up the stairs moron. Oh shit, my sneakers better take them off and run up the stairs. No wait, walk or you will cause more noise. Daiki you are a moron… I'm talking to myself like a fucking retard, get yourself together man.

The door to Kise's room is opened as I silently approach; the curtains are closed, preventing the light from coming in. I stand in the doorway for a few minutes, my eyes trailing the room, it's huge. Just Kise's room alone is bigger than my living room, everything neatly placed and there he is. Sleeping on the bed, seems he wasn't ignoring me after all.

I quietly enter the room, stand next to his bed, and crouch to have a better look at his sleeping face. Calm and innocent, I run a hand into his blond hair revealing his pale face. Even though I hate what Akashi said, he was right though. I should not play games with him, I'd be lying if I said that I did not love this guy but I can't forgive that bastard for playing his own game. What are you up to Akashi; one thing is for sure I won't let you have your way with Kise.

"Huh-" Kise's golden eyes drowsily open meeting mine and I can't help but admire them as they slowly wake up from his sleep. "Aominecchi… What are you doing here?" He asks still a little drowsy from his sleep.

"What does it look like? I came to see how you were doing." I tell him but something seems different from his usual self, I guess I really did hurt him.

"Well I'm fine…" His voice is rather low and not much emotion, well serves me right for acting like a complete asshole.

"Say it." I blurt out receiving a puzzled look in return as he sits on his bed, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up and I decide to sit on the chair at his desk.

"Say what?" He asks me not bothering to look at me but rather his feet. Typical Kise, come on can't you for once have a little backbone. I can't help myself from releasing a sigh which catches his attention but with another puzzled look. Come on Kise, this isn't rocket science.

"I was a jerk, an idiot, a moron. I know and I'm sorry." There it's out; if it was his ways to have me say it then congratulations you got it now just talk to me damn it!

"… Oh… Um- it's okay really…" I think my face spoke louder than words, it made Kise shut up. After all the time we spent together, I can just tell when he tries to hide behind his lies and it infuriates me.

"If you are to lie to my face, learn better ones. We both know you're terrible at it, does not suit you anyway." Yikes, that won't make the situation any better, Daiki you retarded piece of shit. You're supposed to make everything better not make it worse.

"I'm glad you're here though. I was not expecting you to come over." I'm not that bad right? Of course I would come to check on my friend; hell to me Kise is more than just a friend. Of all people, he should know that!

"What are you doing this weekend?" Since he's not going to his dad and we don't have practice, we might has well take that time to patch things up right. "We can have a sleep over at my place or here, whatever you prefer." In all honesty I hope he prefers to stay here, his mom's cooking over shadows my mom's cooking.

"Um- nothing, my father is busy so I'm not going." He does not have to tell me that he is sad about not seeing his dad, who would not be but that man is a dick. My dad never let his job come first; unlike his mine knew what was more important.

"Could be worse but can't let that get you down. I saw that basketball court Takashi is having made. I'm jealous."

"Yeah, can't wait for it to be ready." Finally a smile, now I'm starting to feel better. When Kise does not smile, it just does not feel right. "… Kise, I want us to start over."

"Was there ever an us to begin with?" His smile suddenly disappeared, not like I did not see that one coming but I will fix that, I will have you smile again for the right reasons.

"A shitty us because of my idiotic behavior; I want to make it right between us, no one knows you like I do and you know me better than anyone." I get up and walk back to Kise and sit next to him. He looks at me with uncertainty. "Even though I knew it was wrong, I was stupid and selfish…"

Kise's face softens as a small smile formed, why did I not make him do that face more often instead of making him on the verge of tears all those times?

"You're saying that you love me?" His question came out soft as he stared at his hands on his lap. Of course I do you idiot.

I cup his face between my hands, his eyes fixed on mine as I lean forward pressing my lips on his. Just like I had thought, he is always the complete opposite from me. His lips are soft while mine are rough. I slowly run my left hand through his hair and down to his neck as I slowly start putting my weight unto his making him lay on his back as my tongue enter his and we connect. His warmth merges with mine, I can feel his body warm up under mine and his breathing getting a little faster as I pull away, looking at his face growing red.

"I'll make it up to you I swear." His expression soft like the first time I met him, I want it to stay that way, this time I won't fuck up.

"Huh-" Great his damn phone, just ignore it Kise is what I want to say but with things still fresh I don't want to fuck things up. I get up, allowing him to quickly pick up his phone and answer. "Hello-" I quietly lay on the bed looking at the ceiling, phones always ring at the worst possible time.

"Yeah… I will… Okay…" That was surprisingly short as I looked at him put the phone on his night table.

"So who was that? Everything alright?" I ask hoping that I did not sound too noisy. The last thing I want is him thinking that I was to noise in his things.

"It was nothing… Just my manager. I wonder what my mom is cooking." I guess he does not want to talk about it. Oh well he will tell me about it later eventually, but that is a good question. Whatever she is doing it sure smells good, I don't waste any time getting on my feet and follow Kise downstairs. I'll take that as a want to stay for dinner invitation. Everything is getting back to normal, like it should be.

* * *

**News fact: Flex Court tiles is a real product made in Canada used for exterior basketball court to Tennis courts. They even do interior gym floors.**

**Review what you guys think and I will do my best to have a quick update for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, loving all the feedback I've received. Here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

What could possibly be that holds Ryouta so strongly to Daiki I wonder? Even though I came to visit earlier today, I am not all convinced that I have Ryouta wrapped around my finger; it would not take much for Daiki to get the hold of him again. It just can't be helped I guess… He is just too kind for his own good, that kindness allows dogs like Daiki to walk all over him and he says nothing. Ryouta surely can't be left to fend for himself, he has no defense what so ever but that's alright, I will be that defense for him.

Getting rid of Shougo had been essential for Ryouta to improve in his skills on the team; he never would have gotten this far if that hindrance had stayed. His presence in a whole was bringing Teiko down and slowly destroying our reputation. With his departure it did not negatively affect the team thanks to Ryouta's skills. His copying ability is indeed impressive, some would say that he is nothing more than a copycat well I beg to differ, copying is learning and therefor Ryouta will always improve. Unlike most of us, his skills are limitless; the only thing that makes him weak in comparison to Daiki is experience.

I can't deny that Daiki's skills are indeed impressive also but he is nothing more than a street dog, he has no class or discipline. I must say that I agree with Shintarou with him being a bad influence to Ryouta, I can't allow Daiki to taint him any further. I can't dispose of Daiki like I did with Shougo; his skills are needed for the team but as they say the nail that stands up is the one that gets hammered down.

I played my move and he played his exactly like I had predicted he would. In order to win swiftly one must calculate his moves accordingly, move too aggressively and you will lose, move too passively and you will lose. Just like Shogi, one must move in ways your opponent will not see coming until it is far too late to react.

I look out the window; the moon is being hidden by the clouds tonight covering the view in darkness. I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts for Ryouta's number to dial. It be about time to have a talk with him, after all I did tell him earlier that I would call him back later.

"Hello." His voice calm but weary.

"You sound tired, did something happened Ryouta?" I ask him.

"No… Today was just a very long day."

"How was Daiki?" He was there when I called earlier as I had expected, for Ryouta's sake I did not keep him long on the phone, I can't have Daiki know that I stopped by earlier or that I was the one who called, he would have caused Ryouta much grief. He is already in a fragile state, I can't allow Daiki to cause more harm. "Did something happened? You would tell me right?" I ask with concern.

"Not really… Don't worry." I can tell he is trying to sound reassuring but his tone is betraying him.

"I worry because you shoulder everything by yourself. Let me in Ryouta, I can and want to help you." Phones are sometimes a useless invention and yet a very reliable method of communication however I despise it, not being able to see other's face while talking or not being able to touch them when you know they are hurting.

"I know…" His voice was low as he spoke, he does not have to say it I know Daiki made his move but that does not matter, and I anticipated it.

"We should do something tomorrow to change this gloomy mood. How about horseback riding?" I ask, it would be a nice change of pace, some much needed tranquility to clear the mind. It would be good for Ryouta, nothing but the nature around, nothing to cause grief.

"I have never ridden a horse before." His tone changed, he sounds more cheerful now with an embarrassed tone for not knowing how to ride a horse. I would love to see his face, it would amuse me.

"That's alright, I will teach you."

"Okay then, you win!" He must have a smile on his face, his voice sounds like he does.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow morning then. Get some rest now, I love you."

"… Yeah… Err- night." He hung up, sounds like I gave him a shock. His reaction tells me that he has never had someone tell him those three small and yet powerful words.

It was important that I learn about Ryouta has much as possible before making him a regular; I could not allow a second Shougo to join the team. Thanks to Satsuki that was pretty easy, Ryouta is a clean kid with no negative past conflicts if you ignore the nasty divorce of his parents, Ryouta is an angel. His grades were not perfect but acceptable, they dropped though after he joined the basketball team. Some would say he just started slacking off, Ryouta unlike others he also works as a model, and people tend to forget that it takes a lot of his time, time that normally would be used to study.

Ryouta's parents can be both a draw back and a push depending which one you look at. His mother clearly has the better techniques to stimulate her child; it is no wonder that she gained custody of Ryouta but she is often away on business related however he has a good step father to fill the void. The man himself gets out of his way to come see games to encourage his lawful son which I respect his devotion.

His father is a rather special individual, a real nuisance to Ryouta's overall development. He of all people should be removed from Ryouta's life in general, he does nothing but hold his son back and that is just not good, I'll have to do something about that, all in due time. Even if he was to be removed from Ryouta's everyday life, it would not do much change; the man can't even take his son for three days, a real embarrassment of a man.

I put away my phone and get up, preparing the things I will need for my shower, I can't stay up too late, and being tired for tomorrow would not be a wise move. Soon, very soon you will be checkmate Daiki tomorrow I will be one move closer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love Akashi but writing a POV on him was more of a challenge than I had thought so sorry for it being short, I don't have an Akashi mind but I tried my best to keep him into character. Don't be shy to review and tell me what you think, I don't have an specific ending in mind so feel free to suggest suggestions, I'm writing for you ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I know that it's been a while since I last updated, thank you for all the feedback you have sent me and to those who have been messaging me every day just to make sure I did not get lazy into writing.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ryouta…"

A voice echoing in my head calling my name as I open my eyes, my vision is a little blurry. My room is dark, what time is it? I lazily look around as my eyes catches the glimpse of red hair. Akashicchi, what are you doing in my room? I must be dreaming when suddenly it hit me, I overslept! I quickly bounce off my bed only to get tangled in my sheets and fall face first on the floor.

"That was iconic." I hear him say as I try to untangle myself from these sheets, of all day to oversleep. Oh well it is done now, not worth fretting about it.

"My forehead broke my fall."

"Luckily it was not your nose." He says as he helps me up. "You have an adorable face when you sleep." Where did that come from? So much for not being embarrassed right out the window, my face suddenly feels like it's on fire, I must look like a tomato right now but Akashicchi does not seem to mind as he gives me a smile, that's a rarity.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, I still can't believe that I overslept, did my alarm not go off? Or did I forget to actually set it last night?

"Not long, I'll wait downstairs. Your mother insisted that we eat breakfast before we go." He adds as he walks out the door and down the stairs.

I pick up the sheets and put them back on my bed neatly before I turn my attention to anything else. The scent of mom's cooking invades my room, whatever she is making sure smells good. I take off my pyjamas and quickly go to my dresser as I throw them into the hamper and pick out a wool sweater and a pair of blue jeans, not wasting time putting them on.

"I forgot to tell you to wear something warm for today but I see you must have read my mind."

I look over my shoulder, meeting Akashicchi's gaze, he held a small bundle of white, grey and beige fur in his arms. The sound of a small bell rang as he stroke my cat's head; she seemed to enjoy it I could hear her purring from where I stood.

"I was not aware you had a cat, how old is she?" He asks in his usual gentle tone.

"Only two months, she's going to be four months old soon. My father would flip if he knew my mom got an animal in here so please don't tell anyone." I tell him as I quickly brush my hair, not really caring if it was not neat as usual, it's not like I was going on a photo-shoot anyway.

"May I ask why your father is against animal?"

"Anything with teeth can bite." I bluntly answer; in all honesty I really found that logic rather lame. Raise them properly and I don't see the problem.

"My lips are sealed Ryouta so how did you name her?"

"Daisy…" What's up with me this morning? My face feels like it's on fire again, I have a feeling this will be a very long day.

"Suits her well." Akashicchi answered as he put her on the floor and off she went in the hall in a fast run. "… Just like that color suits you well."

Right… My sweater is a light pink, not really something you could call manly. I'm so used to wearing it on my days off I really don't pay attention to the color anymore. Even though it's wool, it does not irritate my skin and is actually comfy since its loose fitting… I never understood really the big deal with colors being more suited for guys and girls, if you like the color and it looks good on you why not wear it?

"Boys, come down!"

"Shall we?" Akashicchi asks as he takes a jacket off my desk. He does not have to ask again, I'm starving.

* * *

"The hell Satsuki did you have to drag me out here?"

"Dai-chan you stained my favourite shirt, you owe me a new one." She tells me or more like scolding me is more like it. Seriously Satsuki you woke me up this morning just to go shopping? Girls…

"I told you that I would get you a new one." I tell her, trying to control my annoyance.

"Oh yes when was that? That's right three months ago!" Was it already three months? By the looks Satsuki is giving me, it be best not to argue with her, so already three months… My bad but still it was just a shirt, surely she had others but of course they did not fit like that one. Girls…

I follow her into the store and watch her look around. This is just so annoying; surely this was not my ideal way to pass my Saturday morning. I pull out my phone, of course I had no message, I guess I was hoping that maybe Kise had sent me something but nothing. His mother's dinner sure was good like always but he was not in the mood for a sleepover nor was he interested in hanging out today. Seriously what is going on in his head, Kise never says no to a one-on-one.

"Dai-chan how does this look?"

"Looks good…"

"You're not even looking!"

I look up from my phone screen to meet a pair of angry eyes. Strike two… She was wearing a red shirt with little details of which I really just don't give a shit I just want to sleep my ass off.

"Red… Looks good." I answer as I return my attention back to my phone.

"It's not red! It's blood orange!"

"Okay I'll cut myself and we'll see what color my blood will be and compare."

I quickly look up, Satsuki quickly turned away and return back to the dressing room, it did not take long before she came back out. This time wearing a blue short sleeved shirt; what kind of shirt has sleeves that go to the elbows? It's just a waste, looks like the person making it got lazy.

"I'm not paying for a piece of junk like that."

"So mean Dai-chan but fine, I did not like the feel of the fabric anyway."

Satsuki turns around and goes back to the dressing room. I look around the store as I wait, full of clothes displayed on the walls going up to the ceiling. If you ask me this store was just too crowded, how anyone could find anything in here. I look back towards the dressing room; a girl was bringing Satsuki more clothes to try, just great…

"I'm coming out!" She comes up wearing a pink what the fuck is that? Errr- no just no!

"Good idea Satsuki wear a shirt to get guys wanting to bang you even more. Great idea! Next!" She turns to face the nearby mirror, she seems disappointed I can tell she likes it and it does look good on her but too much cleavage… No wait, there is no such thing has too much cleavage but for Satsuki, I'm not interested for fucking perverted guys to stare at her rack, she already has enough harassment as it is.

"You're right Dai-chan…"

I'm probably going to regret this later, oh well. "What about those tank tops? Wear one under it."

"Seriously?" She asks with a glow in her face.

"Yeah…"

Satsuki excitedly walked to the clothes rank where multicolored tank tops hung and picked a white one; yeah that should fix the problem.

I feel my cell vibrate, yeah I knew it. It was just a matter of time before Kise would message me, he was soon enough going to go back to his senses and accept the one-on-one, he just could not resist. I pick up my phone and flip it open, huh- what a fucking drag. A useless text message about a promo for my data plan, you can all die stupid phone company.

* * *

It sure was easier than I first had expected. Akashicchi gave me a calm horse to ride, one who would not take up a sprint for absolutely no reason which I was rather thankful for. I was afraid that I was going to be sitting on a horse and the animal would not listen to what I said. At first when I pulled the reins it would not obey but Akashicchi quickly pointed out that I was just not pulling hard enough. I was afraid that I would hurt her but now after several hours of ridding, I feel much more confident and Akashicchi was right it was a bit chilly today, I really was happy that I decided to wear my wool sweater.

Akashicchi was making his horse jump obstacles, it was amazing. He must have practiced many hours to be that good, no way would I have the guts to try that with my horse, well not today at least but it would be cool to be able to do that.

A cold wet drop hit the top of my hand, I look to find that it was a rain drop and I turned my gaze up at the sky in the distance dark blue clouds and even further it looked like the clouds darken to black. The wind was slowly picking up little by little, whatever that was coming I had a feeling that it was going to be big, my horse was a little nervous compared to her calmness all day.

"Ryouta we must leave." I did not argue as I pulled on the rein to follow Akashicchi to the barn as the wind only kept getting stronger and wilder. The rain was falling harder also but we had made it just in time before it really started pouring down. As we entered Akashicchi got off his horse and closed the door of the barn as a flash shone through the nearby window followed by a loud snap. I then got off my horse and unsaddled her to get her more comfortable, truly she was a very intelligent animal, once I removed the heavy saddle she calmly lead herself back to her quarter. Akashicchi's horse did the same once he was also freed, horses were really amazing animals.

"Looks like we will be stuck here until the storm passes." Says Akashicchi as he walks to the back of the barn and sits on a stack of hay.

The wind was howling causing the barn to make cracking noise, each time the horses would look around, I wonder if they can hear the wind clearer than we can. I decide to join Akashicchi when a loud grumbling shot caused me to stop as I looked to the window. I hate storms; the wind was never something that bothered me nor was the rain but the roaring thunder, each jolt only brought back memories that I'd rather forget…

"Ryouta…" Akashicchi's voice was soft; by the look on his face I knew he could tell that I was lost in my thoughts. I hated him for that, for being able to read me so easily and yet I also liked him for it. I joined him on the hay, sitting on a hay stack, my back supported by the wooden wall as I faced Akashicchi.

"Thunder reminds me of when my father walked out on my mom and me…" No point in trying to hide it by lying, he would know right away anyway not that I minded after I started talking, deep down inside me I've been wanted to talk about it but no one ever cared to listen but with Akashicchi, I feel like I can tell him anything without being worried of getting judged or ignored.

"He left my mom for another woman… Took me a few years to realize that he was cheating on my mom with that same woman…" Akashicchi just stared at me as he listened while I spoke. My voice was getting shaky, just thinking of how my father turned his back on us… How a woman I did not even know took him away from me, it's just not fair…

"Is he still with that woman?" His tone was low but I could not find my voice as I tried to answer and just nodded instead. Yeah my father was still with her, still with that woman who stole him away from me…

"You don't seem to be very fond of her."

"I'm not…" I quickly blurted out without really thinking. I honestly did try to like her but I just can't, more than half of the time she is the reason why I see my father so rarely. "She seemed nice at first but after my mom won custody of me, she changed. I realized later that she had only been nice in a way to manipulate me so I would prefer being with my father than my mom."

"Was your parents' divorce a surprise to you?"

"… No… They fought all the time…" Not once did I remember my parents not fighting when they were together, more than half of their fights revolved concerning me. "I was the source of their problems…"

"I doubt that. Your parents might have fought a lot but you can't blame yourself for that." Akashicchi moved closer to me as he reached out for my hand, gently and yet firmly holding it in his.

"You don't understand…" My eyes are burning as my vision is getting blurry from the tears forming until they overflow sliding down my cheeks. "I'm not my father's expectations-."

"That's right. You're not your father's unrealistic expectation and your mother has no specific expectation but for you to do your best and be happy with the choices you make. Your father is in the wrong; your mother is in the right. The one to blame is him not you…" He wipes my tears with his hands as he rests his forehead unto mine. "The storm has calmed, we should take advantage of it while we can."

I quickly get up to follow Akashicchi back to the entrance of the barn as he opens the large door. The sky is a dark bluish black, the wind is still strong but only by sudden short but strong gust as the rain reduced compared to before. On Akashicchi's signal after he closed the door, we ran to the house quickly entering to embrace the warmth it held. A flash of lightning followed by a loud rumbling shot, the rain once again going down into a pour.

"It's dark, what time is it?" I ask as I follow Akashicchi up the stairs once I had removed my wet shoes.

"Six thirty actually." He answers as he looked on his watch while he walked through the dark hall before stopping in front of a door, opening it to reveal a large sized bedroom. "It looks like the storm will linger…" He says as he lays on his bed, looking at me with those eyes, those unreadable eyes...

"Yeah…" The roads are probably going to be dangerous too with all the rain that has fallen and not to mention the strong wind gust, there is most likely going to be debris on the road among other damages. I sit on the footing of his bed, trying to avoid his gaze, always staring at me as if just there he is trying to read me or am I just being paranoid?

"You should stay the night."

"-Hugh? What about your parents?" I quickly ask but Akashicchi's expression never changed like usual.

"They're not here for the weekend and besides, it will be safer than taking the roads." He failed to mention that his parents were away but I guess it does not really matter, his parents are very busy people after all.

"You're right… I'll text my mom then…" I fumble through my pocket as I pull out my phone clicking on the home button to light up the screen as I search through my contacts to get mom's. I quickly type a short message saying that I was going to stay at Akashicchi's for the night and everything was okay over here. After I sent the message it took a few minutes before I received a reply telling me that it was okay and that she loved me. "She's okay with it."

"That's good."

Akashicchi gets up as he takes me to a spare bedroom in front of his and to where the bathroom was along with a quick tour of his house. Even though my house is pretty big, his is much bigger and in a way I feel at ease here. When other friends come over to my house or I go over to theirs I always feel like they are intimidated or uncomfortable of my presence or being at my house. Like the size of my home makes any difference who I am inside but then again no one has ever even tried to know me, the real me except for Akashicchi…

* * *

**This brings end to Chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think, review ;)**


End file.
